Especial de San Valentín  11
by MicAgatha
Summary: Kagome Higurashi no cree en el amor y para su desgracia le ha tocado comentar el segmento de San Valentín en la emisora. Recibirá llamadas, algunas un tanto extrañas para al final conocer a su verdadero ... ¿amor?


Especial de San Valentín - `11

Hola, ¡soy Lucía! Bueno les traigo un pequeño One-Shot que se me ocurrió mientras estaba comiendo Donuts y escuchaba la radio. Si se que hoy no es pero la idea me vino ayer en la noche.

Disfrútenlo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen… ya quisiera, son de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Historia sin fines de lucro. Las canciones que menciono a continuación son sólo para formar parte de la historia, no son mías. Love Story, Inolvidable, Hot n Cold, Love the way you lie, Imagine, Mi niña Bonita, Devuélveme a mi chica, Colgado en tus manos, Pluma pluma gay, Gettin over you, Just the way you are. Las canciones han sido recortadas, no es que así sean las letras a excepción de Just the way you are y Colgado en tus manos.

We were both young when I first saw you,

I close my eyes, and the flash back starts.

I'm standing there.

On a balcony of summer air.

I see the lights,

See the party the ball gowns.

I see you make your way through the crowd,

You say hello

Little did I know…

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run

You'll be the prince, I'll be the princess

Tts a love story baby, just say yes

Oh, Oh, Oh

We were both young when I first saw you

-"Y eso mis queridos amigos marca el inicio de la celebración, ¡San Valentín! Día del amor, de la amistad, donde todos tus deseos se vuelven realidad, expresas lo que sientes con ternura o pasión. Cuenta la historia que en la Roma del siglo III, época en la que el cristianismo era perseguido. Se prohibía el matrimonio entre los soldados ya que se creía que los hombres solteros rendían más en el campo de batalla que los hombres casados porque estaban más concentrados a diferencia de los otros que pensaban en sus familias. Por eso el obispo, Valentín, ante tal injusticia decide casar a las parejas jóvenes a escondidas de los ojos romanos. Entonces él fue ejecutado el 14 de Febrero. Triste historia pero aún así la recordamos año tras año, bueno les traigo una canción…

Y yo no sé cómo vivir

Si ya no puedo sacarla de aquí

Que no daría por besarla

Por abrazarla una vez más

Y ya no quiero dejarla escapar

Si es que la puedo volver a encontrar

No quiero perderla

Porque solo es ella

Inolvidable para mi corazón

Inolvidable, inolvidable

Fue como un cuento, se fue como el viento

A veces me digo que tal vez me lo invento

Si al menos pudiera tener una prueba

Algún recuerdo de que estuve con ella

Me estoy volviendo loco, un poco

A veces me despierto y siento aquí mi pena

Que me susurra en el oído

Y dice dóndes estás, amor

Inolvidable, inolvidable

-"Bueno ahora comenzamos con las preguntas, mis queridos amigos del más allá" – agregó emoción al mencionar esto. – "No olviden que al llamar dicen su nombre y de donde están realizando la llamada, estas son las interrogantes:

¿Qué es lo que más te llamó la atención de él o ella al verlo?

¿Qué canción te lo recuerda?

Y esta pregunta no les va a agradar mucho pero es parte:

¿Algún defecto?

Mientras esperamos las llamadas vamos con la canción: Hot and Cold de Katy Perry"

You change your mind

Like a girl changes clothes

Yeah you, PMS

Like a bitch

I would know

And you overthink

Always speak

Cryptically

I should know

That you're no good for me

-"Lamento hacer una pausa pero nos están informando que tenemos una llamada, ¿Aló?"

-"¿Kagome? ¿Kagome Higurashi?

-"Sí, ¿Quién es? ¿De dónde nos están llamando?

-"No puedo creer que esté hablando contigo, mi sueño se ha hecho realidad, quiero decirte que siempre te escucho en la radio"

-"Gracias"

-"No gracias a ti, mi nombres es Sango y estoy llamando desde Kyoto, bueno y con respecto a las preguntas"

-"Si, ¿te las repito?"

-"No, no hay problema, lo que más me llamó la atención fue…" – hizo una pausa

-"Ajá, ¿sí?"

-"Es muy simpático, su cabello azabache y sus hermosos ojos azules me cautivaron desde la primera vez que lo vi, a veces siento que sus palabras me reconfortan. Me hacen sentir mejor desde la pérdida de mi hermano"

-"Lo siento, bueno y dime ¿fue amor a primera vista?"

-"Mmm podría decirse que si"

-"Hay que lindo"

-"Sí"

-"¿Y qué canción te lo recuerda?"

-"Love the way you lie, desde que la oí siempre me vienen pensamientos de él al mismo tiempo que la escucho"

-"¿Te engaña?"

-"Básicamente es muy infiel y pervertido"

-"Ahí está el defecto, lo sabía no podía ser perfecto, deberías alejarte de él"

-"No puedo, lo amo demasiado, tú entiendes ¿no? Cuando se quiere no se puede dejar de hacerlo"

-"Yo este… no estamos para hablar sobre mí, mi vida es muy larga Sango, contártela me llevaría todo el bloque, en fin cuídate y Feliz día de San Valentín, ¡Chau!"

-"Pero…"

-"Chau Sango"

Se cortó la llamada.

-"Mientras vamos a escuchar la canción que mencionó nuestra amiga Sango hasta la próxima llamada"

[Rihanna]

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

Well that's alright because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

[Eminem]

I can't tell you what it really is

I can only tell you what it feels like

And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe

I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight

-"Hay, ¿Por qué diablos quieren saber mi vida privada? Estúpido día de San Valentín"

As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight

High off of love, drunk from my hate

Its like I'm huffing paint

And I love it the more that I suffer, I suffocate

And right before I'm about to drown she resuscitates me

She fucking hates me and I love it, wait

Where you going, I'm leaving you

No you ain't, come back

We're running right back

Kagome Higurashi, destinada a estar sola de por vida. Tuvo unas cuantas relaciones que no llegaron ni a los 2 meses y la más larga duró un mes y medio, siempre terminaban rompiéndole el corazón, la engañaban, le eran infiel, ella ya no creía en el amor, sino más que en el trabajo. Odió el día en que le dijeron que ella debía hacer el segmento de el Día de San Valentín, si ella sufría, esto la haría ponerla peor de lo que estaba, sin duda eran crueles, bueno eso ella pensaba, pero en realidad sus amigos querían hacerla cambiar de opinión, no creer en el sentimiento más maravilloso que existe te iba a afectar eternamente.

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

Well that's alright because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie

-"Hay Bankotsu, por más que seas mi amigo, te odio, gracias, divino regalo de San Valentín, jefecito" – pensaba

-"Kagome, tenemos otra llamada"

-"Ok"

-"¿Hola?"

-"Hola, sí soy Kagome, ¿Quién es? ¿De dónde nos llaman?"

-"A ¿Es necesario que diga mi nombre? Quiero mantenerme en anonimato, sin ofender esto me parece ridículo pero eres la única persona en quien puedo recurrir para que me ayude con un problema"

-"Bueno, te ayudaré aunque no soy la doctora corazón" – rió –"Dinos un apodo con el que te llaman, responde las preguntas y tendrás lo que pides"

-"Está bien" – dijo molesto – "Dime Sessh"

-"¿Sessh? ¿Qué es eso?"- carcajeó

-"Sabía que no debía haber llamado" – se lamentó

-"Ya disculpa, Sessh, es complicado, ¿te parece Sesshy?"

-"Da igual"

-"Bueno, ¿De dónde nos llamas Sesshy?"

-"Desde mi casa"

-"Demasiado bromista, Sesshy, ¿Vas a responder las preguntas, cierto?"

-"Eso dije"

-"¿Te las repito?"

-"No" – dijo enfadado

-"Ok"

-"Lo que más me llamó la atención fue su forma de hablar, siempre menciona que quiere ser libre, libre como el viento, que no haya nadie quien la pueda controlar, y su belleza"

-"Eso me suena muy hippie"

-"Sí, es por eso que la canción que me la recuerda es Imagine"

-"Mmm de John Lennon, himno hippie"

-"Exacto"

-"¿Defecto?"

-"Aquí viene el problema, dice todo eso que quiere ser libre pero no es capaz de escaparse de la casa de su padre"

-"y ¿Cuál es el problema con su papá?"

-"La oprime demasiado, no la deja vivir tranquila, le he dicho que se venga conmigo pero tiene miedo de lo que pueda llegar a hacer su padre"

-"Ya veo, ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer?"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Hablar con él"

-"¿Con su padre?

-"Sí"

-"¿Estás loca? Todo se va a empeorar"

-"No para nada, debes hacerle saber que quieres lo mejor para su hija, que deseas que sea feliz, y que tú la necesitas, que vas a ser un buen hombre, y la vas a proteger de cualquier peligro"

-"Bueno no he intentado hablar con su padre hasta ahora pero…"

-"¿Vez? Ahí está el error, su papá es así porque teme que algo malo le pueda pasar a su hija que es tan "liberal" , por eso la cuida sobreprotectoramente y por cierto sería una mala idea fugarte con ella, porque va a pensar que eres muy inmaduro para su hija"

-"Entiendo, gracias Kagome"

-"No hay porque, sólo para servir, ¡Chau!"

-"Adiós y gracias de nuevo" – concluyó

Terminó la llamada

-"Y ahora la canción de nuestro amigo Sesshy"

Imagine there's no Heaven  
It's easy if you try  
No hell below us  
Above us only sky  
Imagine all the people  
Living for today

Imagine there's no countries  
It isn't hard to do  
Nothing to kill or die for  
And no religion too  
Imagine all the people  
Living life in peace

You may say that I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will be as one

Imagine no possessions  
I wonder if you can  
No need for greed or hunger  
A brotherhood of man  
Imagine all the people  
Sharing all the world

You may say that I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will live as one

-"Nos informan que hay otro en la línea, haber ¿quién será? ¿Hola?"

-"¡Hola!"

-"¿Cómo te llamas? ¿En dónde te encuentras en estos momentos?"

-"Soy Shippo, Setagaya"

-"Mmm Setagaya, bueno Shippo, te molestaría si te hago una pregunta que no tiene que ver con el bloque de San Valentín"

-"No por supuesto que no hay ningún inconveniente"

-"¿Cuántos años tienes?"

-"Yo bueno… 12 años"

-"Awww, ¿No es romántico? Dime, ¿esta niña es tu primer amor?"

-"Yo…esto…¡si!"

-"Awww, bueno dinos ¿Qué es lo que más te llamó la atención de esta pequeña?"

-"Su alegría, es muy divertida y siempre está feliz, nunca deja de sonreír, es valiente y muy obediente, siempre respeta a su hermano Sesshomaru"

-"¿A sí se llama su hermano?"

-"Sí"

Kagome se dio cuenta el verdadero nombre de "Sesshy"

-"¡Qué tiernos! Me parece muy bien que lo que más te guste de ella es que sea alegre, valerosa y respetuosa, porque hay niños que a tu edad se fijan en otras cosas, ¿No?"

-"Yo…¡sí que mal!, jamás podría pensar cosas malas"

-"Si, eso me parece muy bien"

-"La canción que me hace recordar, es: Mi niña Bonita y no tiene ningún defecto"

-"¿Ninguno?"

-"Nop"

-"Muy bien, cuídate Shippo"

-"Chau señorita Kagome"

Llamada finalizada.

-"Aquí tienen Mi niña bonita de Chino y Nacho"

Lo que siento por ti

Es ternura y pasión

Tú me has hecho sentir

Que hay en mi corazón

Tanto amoooor

Tanto amoor

Yo nací para ti

Y tú también para mí

Y ahora sé que morir es tratar de vivir

Sin tu amoor

Sin tu amoor

Mi niña bonita mi dulce princesa

Me siento en las nubes cuando tú me besas

Y siento que vuelo más alto que el cielo

Si tengo de cerca el olor de tú pelo

Sonó el teléfono.

-"¿Aló-cate?"

-"Hay mi amor, siempre tan alegre"

-¿Perdón? ¿Quién es?" – preguntó sorprendida

-"Soy tu prícipe, que ha venido a rescatarte de las tinieblas y a llevarte a la luz, a lo máximo de las pasiones, eres mi vida, mi cielo, mi aire que me permite respirar y sin ti no puedo vivir".

-"Gracias pero, ¿Quién es?"

-"Soy tu caballero andante, Koga"

-"Muy bien, Koga, ¿Empezamos con las preguntas?"

-"Ya me estás haciendo una mi vida"

-"A claro"

-"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi, quiero decirte que llevo mucho tiempo tratando de hablar contigo, desde que te oí hace un tiempo, me enamoré pérdidamente de ti, todos los días te escucho para sentirme más cerca de mi alma gemela, en las noches, sueño con la suavidad de tu piel y el olor de rosas de tu hermosa cabellera"

-"Yo bueno…yo"

-"Shh, las palabras sobran en momentos así, sólo hay que decirnos cuanto nos amamos, cuanto nos queremos y deseamos, el uno al otro, cásate conmigo y serás la mujer más feliz del mundo"

Kagome hacia un gesto de corte, pasando su dedo índice a la altura de su cuello repetidas veces, mirando hacia producción para finalizar la llamada. Ellos no hicieron caso, sólo se empezaron a reír a carcajadas de lo que le estaba ocurriendo a la pobre mujer.

-"Eres mi luna y mis estrellas en las noches oscuras, eres lo que me mantiene vivo, mi corazón es todo tuyo porque te amo, como nunca nadie lo ha hecho"

Gracias a un milagro, llegó otra llamada.

-"Koga, ¿Me esperas un momento en la línea? Nos está llegando otra llamada"

-"Esperaré por ti lo que sea necesario"

-"Claro, ¿Hola?"

-"Hola Kagome Higurashi" – dijeron al otro lado del teléfono con odio

-"¿Bueno quién es?"

-"Eso no te interesa, desgraciada"

-"¿Disculpa?"

-"Te odio, me has robado el novio, mi Koga, estábamos a punto de casarnos hace una semana y me dejó plantada en el altar por tu culpa, maldita arpía"

-"Cálmate, yo no lo conozco"

-"¿Ahh no? Entonces dime porque tiene tantas fotos tuyas pegadas en las paredes de su habitación, y todas son tomadas por el mismo"

-"¿Estás diciendo que me espía?"

-"A mí no me importa si te espía o no, sólo sé que me has robado a mi preciado Koga, y recuérdame soy Ayame y te voy a hacer la vida imposible, devuélveme a mi chico"

-"Espera, tranquila, antes que me adviertas algo, vamos a solucionar esto"

-"¿Ahh?"

-"Producción, hagan que las llamadas estén al mismo tiempo, para que pueda hablar con ambos"

Hicieron lo que pidió.

-"Koga, Ayame, ¿Me escuchan?"

-"Si amor"

-"Si" – dijo molesta – "vas a morir, me quitaste lo que más quería"

-"Koga, eres un chico bastante dulce pero creo que debes ir con Ayame, ella te ama"

-"¿Ayame? ¿Quién es? ¡Ella ya no existe! Tú eres todo para mí"

-"Koga, mi cielo, regresa conmigo, te necesito"

-"No, lo siento Ayame. Kagome va a ser mi esposa"

-"Emh…Koga lamento negarme a lo que dices"

-"Me haces sufrir, mi amor" – era la voz de Ayame

-"No te entrometas en esto" – le ordenó

-"Pero…"

-"¡Cállate!"

-"No la trates así, Ayame te ama, yo nunca le haría caso a un chico tan obsesionado y loco como tú"

-"No lo llames así, Koga es muy dulce y amoroso"

-"Lo siento Ayame, nunca debí haberte dejado por esta fanfarrona, me hizo creer que me amaba y después me tilda de horate"

-"Mi cielo, al fin, ¿Dónde nos encontramos?"

-"En el mismo sitio de siempre, tengo unas nuevas cositas que te van a hacer gritar de placer"

-"Mmm ya me muero de las ganas" – dijo con tono sensual

-"Emh chicos…este programa no trata temas sexuales"

-"¿Quién pidió tu opinión?" – intervino Koga

-"No hay que hablar con esta loca, seguro está celosa"

-"Si eso sucede con todas las mujeres, bueno nos encontramos Anita de mi corazón"

-"¿Anita? ¿Quién es ella?"

-"Ella es mi gran amor, ¿algún problema?"

Gritó la muchacha de ira.

-"Te voy a buscar hasta el fin del mundo Anita y te haré pagar, prepárate esta noche que es tu última"

Ambos colgaron.

-"Amor de locos" – pensó Kagome – "No digo este día de San Valentín pone idiota a la gente"

Recordó que debía seguir con el segmento.

-"Bueno olvidemos este inconveniente y ya que ninguno de los dos nos dio una canción, porque estaban más rayados… Ayame me dio la idea de que escuchar: Devuélveme a mi chica de los hombres G, claro que en este caso sería chico"

Estoy llorando en mi habitación  
Todo se nubla a mi alrededor  
Ella se fue con un niño pijo  
Tiene un ford fiesta blanco  
Y un jersey amarillo.

Por el parque la veo pasar  
Cuando se besan lo pasa fatal  
Voy a vengarme de ese marica  
Voy a llenarle el cuello  
De polvos pica pica.

Sufre mamón, devuelveme a mi chica  
O te retorceras entre polvos pica pica  
Sufre mamón, devuelveme a mi chica  
O te retorceras entre polvos pica pica.

Le he quemado su jersey  
Y se ha comprado cinco o seis  
Voy a destrozarle el coche  
Lo tengo preparado voy esta noche.

No te reiras nunca mas de mi  
Lo siento nene vas a morir  
Tu me quitaste lo que mas queria  
Y volver conmigo volver algún dia.

"Nueva llamada amigos, veamos quién será…"

Rogó al cielo que no sea otro loco de circo.

-"Hola" – dijeron

-"Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿De dónde realizas la llamada?

-"Soy Jakotsu" – dijo con voz afeminada –"Mi gran amorcito es Yasha, Yashita lindo y llamo desde Arakawa"

-"Claro" –dijo asustada al escucharlo

-"Bueno lo que más me gustó de mi Yashita, es que es muy hermoso, lindo, tiene unas orejas que me encantan" –agregó emoción y dijo con un tono bastante perturbador al decir esto último – "Es un chico muy lindo y se ve guapísimo cuando se enoja"

-"Ajá" – trataría de tomarlo con naturalidad – "¿Canción que te lo recuerda?"

-"Colgado en tus manos"

-"Ok, y este chico maravilloso, ¿Tiene algún defecto?"

-"Si"- dijo enojado – "Jamás me presta atención y cuando intento ser amable, me trata mal, creo que no me ama"

-"¡Qué triste Jakotsu! Bueno espero que tengas tal vez más suerte en el amor, valor amigo, valor"

-"Gracias querida y déjame decirte que eres toda una diosa"

-"Muchas gracias, ¡Chau!"

-"Bueno les dejamos una canción distinta a la que mencionó nuestro amigo Jakotsu"

Valor, a la luz

si eres un Gay tú

Piensalo (piensalo)

es tu vida y si dicen po que digan (que digan lo que quieran)

Valor... valor (mucho valor)

Que oscuro es un armario

Sal de ahí (sal de ahí)

y vente aquí

Tu destino es ser feliz...

Fiesta Fiesta

Y Pluma pluma Gay

Pluma pluma Gay

Pluma pluma pluma Gay x 4

Que importa si el niño sale gay

tu has nacido gay

aunque cueste...

Hay que gritarlo...

¡ SOY GAY !

Fiesta Fiesta

Y Pluma pluma Gay

Pluma pluma Gay

Pluma pluma pluma Gay x 4

Marica quien?

Marica Tu

Marica Yo

Marica JAJA!

Última llamada

-"Hola"

-"Hola" – respondió otra voz con dolor

-"Kagome Higurashi, necesito tu ayuda"

-"Claro, pero después de responder las preguntas"

-"Ya lo haré rápido, soy Kikyo, llamo desde Arakawa, desde que lo vi me enamoré de él, mi Inu, me acuerdo de él con la canción Gettin over you y el defecto es que me dejó hace dos días y es muy orgulloso"

-"Ok y ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?"

-"¡Cómo regresar con él!" – gritó

-"Ok, mira si él te quisiera tanto como tú a él, no te habría terminado, además lo que deben hacer es darse un tiempo, relajarte y así te vas a dar cuenta de muchas cosas y Kikyo, hay miles de hombres en el mundo, "tu Inu" no es el único, date oportunidad de ser feliz con otra persona a tu lado"

-"Gracias Kagome, de seguro me va a servir tu consejo"

-"No hay porque"

-"Tu relación debe estar marchando viento en popa"

-"Ahh yo…"

Kikyo se dio cuenta al toque que metió la pata y trató de solucionarlo

-"Bueno, tienes razón también es bueno darte un momento de soltería para pensar solo en ti"

-"Exacto a eso me refiero"

-"Gracias Kagome, chau"

-"Cuídate. Adiós"

-"Aquí se termina el segmento de San Valentín, les deseo lo mejor del mundo, pásenla muy bonito, y si no tienen pareja, por eso no hay problema que también es el día de la Amistad. Cuídense, chau, mis queridos amigos, les dejo la canción de Kikyo"

We're back

Hey hey I cant forget you baby

I think about you everyday

I tried to mascarate the pain

Thats why im next on the booth

D-d-d dance to the groove

There is no there is no getting over you.

Baby it feels so right

To dance to the beat up night

The heat between you and I retreat to the morning light

We like to live like class

And pour them shots up in the glass

But there is no,there is no getting over you.

I'm a party, and party and party and party...

And party and party and party...

I'm a party, and party and party and party...

And party and party and party...

[Fergie]

All the things I know right now

If I only knew back then

There's no gettin' over

No gettin over'

There's just no getting over you.

-"Listo se terminó, ya puedes descansar Kagome" – dijo Bankotsu

-"Si" –dijo tomando un poco de agua y recogiendo su maleta para marcharse

-"¿Piensas irte?"

-"Claro, es tarde, ya oscureció"

-"Hay vamos, no seas aburrida, va a haber una fiesta, ¿acaso no estabas enterada?"

-"Si, pero no pienso ir"

-"Vamos"

-"No, Bankotsu"

-"Piénsalo"

-"Si eso haré"

Él se retiró dejándola sola.

-"Si mucho que lo voy a pensar, el amor no existe, es sólo un simple y estúpido sentimiento que termina engañándote, siempre buscan algo y te tienen como estúpida" – pensó

Empezó a caminar en la oscuridad de la noche.

-"Estúpido, estúpido, amor" – iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que chocó contra alguien – "Lo siento"

-"No, no te molestes"

-"Bueno ya debo retirarme"

-"Claro, hoy es San Valentín y tu novio debe estar esperándote"

-"Ya quisiera…"

-"¿Nadie te espera cierto? ¿Y un amigo?"

-"Perdóname pero no es de tu incumbencia"

-"Claro, bueno a mí tampoco me espera nadie, San Valentín es una fecha estúpida"

-"Sí, lo mismo opino"

-"¿Quién puede creer en el amor?"

-"Si, no entiendo, ¡Qué pérdida de tiempo!"

-"Exacto, por eso terminé con mi novia hace dos días"

-"Huy, le rompiste el corazón"

-"La verdad no lo creo así, me di cuenta que no la amaba así que decidí dejarlo todo ahí para que no sufra más adelante y que ella pueda encontrar a alguien que si la ame, la valore y que sea mejor que yo"

-"¡Qué amable!"

-"Podría decirse que sí, pero ¿de qué sirve el amor? En eso sólo creen los tontos"

-"Si, oye, ¿Cómo te llamas?"

-"Inuyasha, Inuyasha Taisho"

-"Gusto en conocerte, yo soy Kagome" – no mencionó su apellido por temor que le pida un autógrafo y la empiece a incomodar.

-"¿Y el apellido?"

-"Mantengámoslo en secreto ¿Si?"

-"Ok, sabes, me agradas Kagome, al fin conozco a alguien que piense igual que yo"

-"Lo mismo digo"

-"Sabes, somos 2 que no creen en el amor en un día de San Valentín, ¿Quieres hacer algo en plan de amigos?"

-"¿Qué propones?"

-"Aquí cerca hay un WacDonald`s, ¿Quieres ir? Así tendrás que decir que hiciste el día de la amistad, fui con un desconocido a un sitio de comida rápida"

-"Suena interesante, Inuyasha Taisho, ¿Vamos? Pero sólo si tu invitas"

-"De acuerdo" – y le extendió el brazo para que lo tome

-"Creo que esto es el inicio de una gran amistad"

-"Sin duda, y quien sabe tal vez lleguemos a ser más que amigos"

-"¿Mejores amigos?"

-"Claro Kagome, claro"

Antes de terminar les dejo esta canción que me encanta, Just the way you are:

Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She wont believe me  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Her nails, her nails  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think its so sexy

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Oh you know, you know, you know  
Id never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Yo lo vi corto aunque en Word fueron 20 páginas, supongo que debe ser por las canciones, con respecto a la idea, me vino la inspiración y no pude dejarla pasar hasta el próximo año, lamento a los que esperaban que actualice en "Sabes creo que me enamoré de ti" pero estuve escribiendo esto todo el día, de verdad discúlpenme, dejen reviews, ¿si? Vamos no sean malitos, ¡chau!


End file.
